New Beginnings
by SenkiroWolf
Summary: The daughter of the Messiah, whom is a bookstore owner, now has to deal with the Archangel Michael and some pissed off demons. Neither are the greatest of company. But something is stirring before it should be and Genesis must help stop it. T for language
1. Prologue

'Ello! This is my first and thoroughly thought out (kinda) Legion fic. First part kind of corny but it will get better. (Hopefully XD) Fell in love with this movie exactly a week ago. I wanted to see it forever and finally saw it on Starz.

This is short for the first part but it's just kind of the pre-explainitory part. So Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Legion. If I did there would have been more Michael. (;P)

* * *

Forty-five years ago, a child was born. This child would lead the world out of its dark apocalyptic state. He would be known as the new Messiah, for he was born for this exact purpose. But, he was never meant to be born for God had lost faith in man and was bent on no survival.

The baby was named Daniel, which means, "God is my judge". His mother Charlie found it fitting for her child's situation. Herself and the Protector, Jeep, raised Daniel and taught him how to fight the Possessed.

All his training and fighting off Possessed didn't stop him from finding a wife and preparing to have his own kid though. Twenty-five years after Daniel was born the war was coming to a close. On January 1st, the last of the Possessed were killed. It was also on this day that his wife, Jenny, was giving birth to their first child.

At noon that same day, Jenny died giving birth to Daniel's baby girl. It crushed him but he needed to be strong for his newborn. He named her Genesis for the new beginning that was taking place. Genesis would grow up to have curly hair like Charlie, dark brown eyes like Daniel, and long black hair like her mother.

It's twenty years since then. That girl is me. I thought that the whole apocalyptical crap would have been over since the day I was born. I couldn't have been more wrong. I'm only glad that my father somehow knew everything wasn't over, and he trained me.

Although this time it's not just Possessed, it's something more powerful than we thought. And God saw fit to have me looked after by some high-ranking angel. No one knew how much the world was about to change. Not even Michael.

* * *

The Archangel landed without a sound in an alleyway. He felt nostalgic somehow. Michael remembered doing this formerly, except then he was defying heaven and now he was here under His orders. Only this time he was a little more prepared than last time. Walking down streets in Seattle with armor and wings would be a little alarming to most mortals.

As he walked out of the alley, now adorning mortal attire, he set off to find the Messiah's daughter. God told Michael that he would know what was happening not long after he met the woman. Michael just shrugged off the foreboding of this particular mission.

Light was already starting to appear behind buildings and people were starting to roam the streets in packs. Some gave Michael a second look as if knowing he was something different entirely, but they just kept up with their daily routine ignoring the unusual man.

The angel stopped in front of a bookstore that was an apartment on top. The sign read _'Genesis Books'. _Simple, easy, but it put her name right out there for anyone to see. Michael didn't think for another second and stepped in hearing the bell ding as he stepped into the little store.

* * *

^-^ Thanks for reading the first chappie!

R&R if you want I guess.


	2. A Demonic Angel and A Demonic Demon

Hey! I finally finished this! I tried to come up with many different things to call angels through this entire thing XD

Soooo enjoy!

Disclaimer: Do not own Legion. If I did Michael would have gotten more air time with his wings.

_

* * *

_

Ding!

I heard the bell at the front door. Looking at my watch, I was confused. No one came in here this early. It must have been an early bloomer or something. Looking at the newcomer, I scanned his appearance. Tall, handsome, blue-eyed, and serious looking. My body jumped out of the seat I was residing in. "No. No, no, no, no, no, no, no! Out! Get out!"

He paused mid-walk. "Excuse me? The sign said open." He was sporting an accent which confirmed my suspicions.

I glared. "Don't play dumb with me you angelic spawn!"

The man seemed surprised that I knew. "How did you-"

"My dad and grandfather told me about you! Michael the Archangel! Plus your demeanor just screams 'serious looking angel'. I've studied some body language just in case some Possessed were still kicking!" I set my right hand on my hip while clutching _Messengers of Light_ in the other. Oh the irony that books bring into peoples' lives.

"If you would let me please explain…" He took a few steps forward. I mirrored his movements, only further away from him.

"No. Unless you're here to tell me the Possessed are back, I honestly don't give a shit." I glared daggers at this 'superior' being. Forget about him being able to smite me!

He gave me a confused look. Michael seemed to think I would hear him out openly since I was the Messiah's daughter and he saved my father's life when Dad was a baby. He was getting no such luck.

Michael gave me a quizzical look up and down before answering me. "No. It's not Possessed that are the problem. I just know that you need to be protected from what's coming."

My spine frosted over at those words. _'What's coming.'_ That didn't sound good, and I really didn't want to be a part of it. Naturally though, I didn't voice my fears to him. "So what _exactly_ is coming?" I decided since there was an angel in my store, did not mean I had to stop working. Grabbing a few other novels on my desk, I set out to put them in their proper place.

Of course the feather head followed me. "I'm not exactly sure. God told me I would know soon after I had met you."

I stopped and turned on a dime to face him. Michael was barely a foot from me, so I used my most quiet, venomous voice I could. "Well do you get it yet?" He took a minute to study my face before responding with a shake of his head. "Then there is no danger. So go _away_." I poked his chest with my right fore-finger and stormed away to continue putting the books away.

An uncomfortable silence grew when I heard no movement from him. I stopped as I replaced the last book and just listened. The streets outside were close to being jam packed, but not one singular sound came from within. There was the smell of old books and my pomegranate shampoo, and the sight of the rows of books, but the angel seemed to have disappeared.

"Good riddance!" It seemed I wasn't speaking to the air as much as I thought I was.

"I didn't say I was leaving." The voice seemed a little too close to my right ear for comfort. Acting on its own, my body whipped around and backhanded Michael in the face. His face moved with my hand a little ways, other than that he remained unmoved.

One repeated sentence went through my head. _'I just hit an angel. I just hit an angel. Holy shit! I just hit an angel!'_ That's when another thought hit me. "One question." He turned his head a little. "You are an angel right? Where are your wings?"

Michael's eyes looked amused, like I should know the answer. Since I wasn't responding with awareness, he sighed and told me, "I withdrew them into my back, so I would look inconspicuous. You humans are not used to winged beings."

I wanted to give him a snarky comeback, but held my tongue. "Can I see?" My curiosity always got the better of me. Hey, if a superior, angelic being walked into your bookstore, what would you do? He nodded and slipped off his jacket. I looked out the window to make sure no one saw before he lifted up his shirt and turned around.

I didn't see any wings…well not the feathery kind anyway. Instead there was an intricate inking of wings, right where actual wings would be. There were also two scars beneath the designs. My guess was that those were from the time he cut off his wings. But why keep them, if he could have been rid of the scars?

Glancing out the window again, I made sure no one was looking. When I looked back at Michael, one of his wings struck me in the face as they were coming out of his back. You'd think since it was feathery, it would be soft when hit. Oh no. Not even a little. That thing came at me full force, knocking me backward a few feet into my counter.

Slumping to the floor I mentally checked my injuries. The back of my head hurt from hitting the edge, and I felt blood running down my face. Reaching up, I felt a gash as long as my middle finger, running across my cheek.

Michael turned to look at me, his metallic colored wings in full spread, and crossed his arms against his suddenly bare chest. I had no idea where the shirt went. "You shouldn't have been standing there."

No _'I'm sorry'_, not even an _'Are you okay?'_ just _'You shouldn't have been standing there.'_ Standing up I glared at him. "How long are you going to be here, you angelic cretin?"

He flexed his wings, without looking away from my gaze. "Until there is no more danger to you."

I sighed. "But you don't even know what the danger is in the first place! And finding out could take awhile. Hell! Even getting rid of the problem could take years!" My hand slapped my face in annoyance which made me remember the slash across my cheek. "Ow."

"Then I will stay that long." He fixed his eyes on the window and stared at the people walking by. The plume brain didn't even retract his wings.

Getting up, I walked over to my first-aid kit, which was under the counter, and started addressing to my wound. All the while, Michael just stared at me in an unnerving kind of way. That's when I thought of an upside to this little fiasco of mine. After I patched up my cut, I walked slyly over to the angel. He glanced at me suspiciously. "Well, since you're going to be here for awhile," I smirked evilly, "You can help in my store." He wanted to intercept, but I didn't let him. "You can work with customers, organize books, and since I have a date tonight, you can close shop for me."

Michael had withdrawn his wings, and was still standing shirtless, and a little flabbergasted at my sudden change in heart. Plus I didn't think he was to keen on helping around the bookstore, while I went on a date.

He was trying to intervene again, which made me ignore him more. "So if you would put your shirt back on," I looked at an imaginary watch that was _not_ on my wrist, "Then I have an engagement to get to."

With that, I grabbed my jacket and stepped out the door, leaving a perplexed angel, shirtless, in my bookstore.

* * *

I didn't think leaving an angel, in my bookstore, alone, was the best idea I ever had. Considering that it was the anniversary of my dad's death, I didn't care as much. He died two days before my eighteenth birthday. No one really knew how. They say heart attack, and I know that it was something more. Of course there was nothing to prove otherwise.

So an hour later, upon returning, I found an analytical angel with a few customers spread out within the store. Michael was behind the counter following customers with his eyes like they were murderous killers.

I walked up to the counter and leaned against it. Looked at Michael, customers, Michael. "How's it been going?" He looked at me for a second then returned his gaze at one of my regulars.

"I don't like that woman." Looking, I saw it was Miss Shawna. An older woman in her fifties or sixties. She was one of the sweetest women in the world, how could he not like her?

Naturally, I ignored him and walked over to her. "Hello Ms. Shawna." She had on her usual floral ware, and a purse that you could hide a horse in. But she was sweet and sincere.

"Well, hello Gen! I was just looking for more of your in-depth sex position books." And maybe a bit of a pervert. I nearly choked when she said this. Miss Shawna ignored my reaction and continued. "I asked that gentleman up front, whom was shirtless when I walked in, where they were and he nearly had a heart attack, muttered something about iniquity, put his shirt on and walked away."

After almost having a heart attack of my own, I wanted to laugh my ass off. So this was why Michael wasn't too fond of Miss Shawna. I really should have known. I coughed to hide my amusement, "Well Michael is kind of like that."

"Hmm. Michael you say? Is he your boyfriend?" Another almost heart attack. "He is very appealing. I wonder what you two were doing before I came here." She waggled her eyebrows at me.

"No. No, Miss Shawna. He is definitely _not_ my boyfriend. Or anywhere close. Just a friend from out of town, whom is staying with me for awhile."

She gave me a knowing look. "Uh-huh. Keep telling yourself that darling." She paused to look at the few books she was holding. "I believe that I will check out now."

I nodded, "Sure. I'm sure my new recruit would love to help." I knew he heard me, for he glared and shook his head 'no'. His suffering lightened my mood.

As we walked to my front counter, Ms. Shawna seemed to notice my bandaged cheek from earlier. "Oh, my. What happened to your cheek Gen?"

A nonchalant glance at Michael, which quickly returned to my customer made me think of an excuse for that morning's incident. "I ran into a broken glass door. I know. My clumsiness is that for the books."

She seemed to accept that answer. Amazingly, Michael was already done pricing the books and was waiting impatiently for Miss Shawna to give him the money. "Thank you." She chimed as she collected her books. "You two have fun now." Shawna gave us both a wink and left the building.

"Why do you sell books of iniquity?" He gave me a hard stare.

I scoffed, "The customer is always right. So if they want a sex book, they get one. It's how the whole system works." He continued to give me one of those 'you should feel guilty' glares.

Putting my elbows on the counter and placing my chin in my hands, I gave him a sadistic smirk. "You should know that as long as you are here, I _will_ give you a very hard time."

He actually gave a smirk as well. "I believe I am up to that challenge."

Oh this was going to be fun.

* * *

The rest of the day went, sadly, without any problems for Michael. It almost seemed…well, normal. He worked at the counter like one of those quiet, slightly scary, co-workers. Fifteen minutes before closing I looked at the clock and made a little _'eep'_ noise. "What?" Michael asked in his deep accent.

Ignoring the bewildered angel, I dashed up the back stairs and into my apartment. I quickly changed into something semi-casual and semi-formal and tripped my way down the stairs again, walking into my back office and looking in the mirror. "What are you doing?"

I took off the bandage on my damaged cheek. "On a date. I wasn't joking about that ya know." Looking over my face, I put on those little bandage stitches over the slash.

"No." His reply was instantaneous. "I have been charged to protect you, which means no going anywhere alone."

Rolling my eyes a pushed my cut. "Well I won't be alone. I'll have my boyfriend, Jake, with me. So calm down, Michelangelo." He glared.

"That's not my name." The angel got right up in my personal space. "You're staying here, Genesis."

He stood in my path, so I pushed him out of my way. Michael didn't seem to resist much. "No I'm not." I strutted up to my front door and smirked at him. "See ya." As I walked out the door, something didn't feel right. Shouldn't the angelic being have stopped me? I looked at my cell. _'No time to think about it now.' _

I jogged to my destination, a park, at which I would meet Jake. He was my boyfriend of about seven months. Dark hair, dark eyes, and the definition of the greatest guy ever. Well to me anyway. There was a clearing where I saw him. "Hey."

He walked over and smiled. This is when I should have noticed something was off, but with that angel invading my thoughts, I didn't notice a damn thing. I grabbed his hand and we started walking on the park's designated path, talking about the day's events. Of course I didn't mention the messenger of light that had decided to invade my life.

Our destination was the movie theatre…which was in the opposite direction. "Um, Jake?"

"Hmm?" He looked at me with dark irises.

"The theatre is in the other direction." I raised my brow at him.

"I know." He didn't give any indication of where we were going instead, he just kept walking. Now I started to panic. When an angel pops into your home one day, and the same day your boyfriend starts acting weird, it's _never_ good.

Jake stopped walking suddenly, interrupting my panicky thoughts. "I have something for you." The first thing I thought of was one of those cheesy horror movies, where they say that and then stab you in the face with a pick-axe or something. "Here you go."

He took out a box that looked as though it contained a necklace. I sighed in relief. It would have sucked if he was some evil bastard. "Thought of you when I saw this." Aww. Cheesy, but still…he opened the box and I couldn't make it out in the light. But as soon as I saw it, I knew that listening to instincts trumped wishful thinking any day.

It was a dagger that looked old fashioned. Wood handle, steel blade that was double-edged and sharpened. I don't know why I didn't grab it myself, but in a millisecond it was gone from the case and stabbing me in the shoulder. "What the fuck?" I fell with the dagger embedded into my flesh and most likely bone.

Now I saw that Jake's eyes were pure black with no whites. An abyss of evil was staring me in the eyes, until I heard Jake scream in pain. His body fell in slow motion, and behind him stood my other problem. The featherhead angel. "Were you using me as bait?" The thought had just occurred to me.

The archangel only spared me a glance. "Not important right now." He crouched and examined Jake's lifeless body. "This is not good."

My temper rose. "What's not good? You just killed my boyfriend! I don't care if he stabbed me or not, you could have notified me that you were going to run him through!"

Michael rose and walked over to me. "Can you be silent for one second?" I reluctantly obliged as he picked me up to carry me back to the store. "Do you want to be informed now?"

Even though my shoulder was burning with pain, I managed to roll my eyes at him. "What do you think?"

He gave a weary sigh. "That was a demon. Which means Lucifer is rising from hell to walk the earth."

* * *

Hehehe Lucifer walks again. Naturally of course. I made the demons kind of like demons from Supernatural minus smoke.

Anyway R&R So Genesis has more angelic name ammo for Michael.


End file.
